Illusion of A Bluebird
by fullmetalfreak1993
Summary: sorry, couldnt think of a title. This is based on the Pride!Ed ending of Bluebird's Illusion with a few twists added. rated for later chapters and future graphic scenes
1. Chapter 1

Hi people! Sorry about the delay on my other fic but I got bored and had writers block so I decided to type this one out. I was listening to "Moments"(the Bluebird's Illusion intro song) and it got me into this train of thought. This fic is pretty good in my opinion, one of the best I've ever written. Anyway, hope you like it! If you don't, I'm all ears why. Just like always, flames are accepted and even encouraged if you feel that strong about it. Thats really all I have to say right now so yeah... Oh and sorry if I get some facts wrong. I've done my fair share of research but I don't own it. teartear I'm this close to owning it though. My nephew's friend's uncle's cousin(wow..long!) has a copy of the game but he wants to sell it for $500. Me, not able to get a job yet, can't afford it as of now so I'm gonna have to wait on it. :( Then if I get it, I'll tell everyone everything about the game up to the point where it's scary! muahahahahaha! sorry I'm scaring myself right now. Sleep deprivation does that to me(usually makes me act drunk though). Ok I'm rambling again so I'm going to start the story.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own fma, BBI, blah,blah,blah. I own the OC, blah,blah,blah. I really don't care if you steal the OC cuz its just a fanfic OC anyway, blah,blah,blah. You get the picture!

* * *

**Famed Fullmetal Alchemist and Flame Alchemist missing, presumed dead**

"I-I can't believe this, impossible!" Sidney(woot! my niece's name!) Anderson screamed as she read the newspaper's headline over and over again, not believing what it said. She read on, hoping to find out that this article was some sort of spoof.

_CENTRAL AMESTRIS- Local state alchemists, Major Edward Elric and General Roy Mustang were reported missing last week when they mysteriously disappeared while on a mission. No one has found any clues to the Alchemists' whereabouts as of yet, but the military's full investigations department is on the case. It has also been discovered that local citizen, Alphonse Elric, has disappeared as well._

"Dammit, the Colonel..ahem..General HAD to send me on that mission! I could've been here to help them! It's all my fault that they're gone!"

Sidney put the paper aside, for she couldn't bear to read anymore. The rage she had stored, quickly turned into grief. Her fiery eyes soon became tear-filled and she found it hard to speak. Her best friends, gone forever. She never tried to lose hope in the matter, but deep in her heart she knew that her friends were gone. She could just feel it. Sidney layed on her bed, crying her heart out for quite some time. But then, she remembered something that Al once told her.

_Sidney, Ed, and Al had found themselves sitting outside their house for quite some time. They always were outside in the hot, summer evenings like that day. Sidney was lost in her own thoughts while Ed had fallen asleep outside. Al was looking around the yard for things of interest. Sidney decided she would walk over to him and see what he was up to._

_"What are you doing,Al?"_

_"Oh hi Sidney. I'm just looking around the yard for something of interest."_

_"Here I'll help you look. Ed is boring when he's asleep and theres nothing else to do so it's really no problem."_

_"Thanks, Sidney." Sidney started to look around the yard with Al. She was about to give up when she spotted a beautiful flower. She had never seen anything like it before._

_"Al! Come over here! Look at this!" Al came over to see what Sidney found. He looked at the flower inquisitively, studying every aspect of it._

_"Isn't it beautiful?"_

_"It's firefly grass. Firefly grass only blooms during the night, and its petals will glow like the wings of fireflies. A legend has it that if you hold it to your chest and pray while it's in bloom, then the person you're thinking of will be able to feel it, no matter how far away he is."_

Sidney sighed, obviously deep in thought. '_I wonder if that legend is true... If it is then...then I could find out if they're alright or if they're...' _Sidney's thoughts trailed off._ 'Well, theres no time to waste. Tomorrow, I'll find out everything. The good, and even the bad.' _She fell asleep thinking of how she was going to go about her plan in the morning.

* * *

Love it so far? Hate it? Plz review and tell me what you think so far! And don't worry! Pride is coming in the story soon! Can we say hott?(Not the anime Pride, he's wrath in this game. If I thought he was hott, that would be disgusting! EWW!) 


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry if this chapter sucks. I'm really tired and my thoughts keep trailing to peanut butter.(i dont know why though) Oh and this fic isn't going to be one of those "and they lived happily ever after" fics. It's far from it. It can get really dark and depressing. If you don't like that style then I'd advise you not to read any further. If you hate that kind then you can flame about the ending all you want. Flames don't hurt me at all.(except for at Easter... my hair caught on fire last year and this year my grandpa dropped a lit candle on my foot. I HAD to wear sandals that day! but I digress...) Reviews, the good and the bad, keep me motivated to finish the story. They let me know what I can improve on and that people are actually reading the fic. I had the ending done already. I finished it during school, or the thoughts on paper at least. I needed to fill in events but for the most part the story was well planned out. My friend read it and hated it so she thought she was funny by throwing it out in the dumpster. So now I have to rewrite it by memory but it will be the same, give or take a few things. One more thing! If some things change abruptly it's because I'm winging it on this story and only have the ending that I just thought of. And I still think that this fanfic is effin awesome! Well it is in my mind at least.

* * *

Pride stood near an old house on the outskirts of town, staring out in the horizon. He was thinking, which he didn't do too often. Unlike his alchemist counterpart, Pride rarely talked to anyone about anything that wasn't of the utmost importance.Soon, Pride noticed a girl in her late teens who looked,from what he could tell, 18 or so. Pride's eyes widened as memories flooded into his head. They all contained the girl and a boy who looked somewhat like him. In every memory that he experienced, the girl and boy were laughing and they obviously enjoyed each other's company. _'What was that? Were those my memories? If they weren't, whose were they? Was that me or is this me?' _These were some of the thoughts running through Pride's head. Then he heard another voice in the back of his head.(This part is totally irrelevant to the story but it makes for a good read. Come to think of it, I might make it relevant to the story after all.)

_'You're alive and yet your not. You exist and yet you don't. You can feel and yet you can't. Your life is nothing but a lie, an illusion.' _

_'What was that? That makes no sense. But then again, it sort of does. What am I thinking? It's nothing, just the wind is all.'_ Pride shook the thoughts out of his mind as quickly as they arrived. When he came back to reality, he noticed that the girl was still there. _'That girl...I must know more about her. I need to know why she triggered such thoughts in my mind.' _Pride started to follow the strange girl, being careful not to be caught following her.

Back to Sidney

Sidney was lost in her thoughts again, oblivious to her current surroundings. She was thinking of ways she could discover the truth about Ed, Al, and Roy's disappearances. _' Okay. So I guess the first thing I have to do is talk to the people who last saw them. I'm guessing that it was probably someone in the military. I better head over to Central HQ and ask a few people about it.'_ Sidney started to get the eerie feeling that she was being watched. _'Someone's following me. I can tell. I can just feel it.' _She turned around only to see...nothing. _' I guess I'm just being paranoid. Just ignore the feeling, Sidney.' _she told herself.The feeling didn't go away and she swore she heard faint footsteps behind her. Everytime she stopped, the footsteps stopped. When she began walking again, the footsteps started up again. _'Just keep walking. Ignore the feeling. Left foot, right foot, left foot, right foot.'_ She told herself. When Sidney started to walk again, she swore she heard a twig snap behind her. Sidney became scared and she felt really uneasy about this. _' You know what? Central HQ is ten blocks away. I think I'm just going to go home...'_ Sidney ran home out of fear and locked her doors and windows when she entered her house.

"You're fine. You're just overreacting is all." Sidney sighed. She decided to go to her room and continue planning out how she was going to go about finding out about Ed, Al, and Roy.

While Sidney was lost in her notebook full of plans, she didn't notice that her once closed bedroom window was now wide open.

* * *

Sorry people. I have to go but don't worry. I'm planning to finish this entire fic before I go to D.C. and I leave for that on April 25th. Hope ya like it so far! I can't believe it's so short though... 


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry it took so long. My dad was in the hospital again and I had no internet access. When I finally had time for something, it turned out that I had to babysit 5 terrible kids all night. I already went to D.C. and I think I found some inspiration there because I have ideas for both fics. Oh and I'm warning you now, theres a lot of run-on sentences ahead.

* * *

Sidney hadn't been thinking about the possible reasons that Ed, Al, and Roy disappeared(and some of them were waay out there. she may have been an alchemist but the whole logical thinking thing didn't apply to her) for 5 minutes and her mind began to wander. _' I wonder what Ed is doing right now. Maybe he's...'_Before she knew it, Sidney started to drift off into sleep.(Wow she sleeps a lot. She's kinda a lazy ass bastard at first glance isn't she? Like me!) 

Pride looked through the window to the two story house, gazing at this mysterious girl in confusion. _'Why does this girl make me feel so weird? It's like I've known her my whole life but I know that I haven't. I need to know more about her.' _Pride now sat on the window ledge, slowly making his way into Sidney's room. Despite all of the noise Pride made by getting in, the girl only slightly stirred in her sleep. He looked at this girl from all angles, taking in all of her physical features. Pride was confused as to what the girl was doing, for he knew nothing of sleep._' Is she dead? Her eyes are closed and she's just sitting there with her head on that desk so she must be dead. No wait, I can hear her breathing. What is she doing?' _

"Ed, Al,Roy..." Sidney began to mumble in her sleep. Pride just stared at her in amazement. "no..don't...leave...me...here...NO!" Sidney shot up from her seat, panting heavily. She looking around her room, making sure that she was really in her room and not in some distant place like she was in her dream.(wow big run-on) As Sidney looked around, she spotted a huge person-like figure on her bed. Sidney gasped when she saw who this figure looked like.

"Ed?" Sidney mumbled so that it was barely audiable. The figure was rather short, maybe around 5ft give or take a few inches. This figure also had long, blonde hair that hung loosely arount its shoulders. Its eyes were of a golden color but instead of being filled with life and vigor, they were empty, sort of like a large void. There were strange red markings running down his whole body, forming the shape of what looked like a transmutation circle. But not just any circle, the circle used for human transmutation. When Sidney spotted the marking on his left shoulder, what little hope she had left was lost. _'The oroborous. Does that mean Ed's...no it can't be...not Ed...never. He would never become the thing he hates most.'_

"Who...are...you?" The figure spoke in a voice that was similar to Ed's. The only difference was that this voice was hollow and distant, with no emotion in it whatsoever.

Sidney remained silent.

"Who...are...you?" the voice repeated again, the same way as before.

Sidney's eyes were tear-filled from thinking of Ed and she found it hard to speak. No, Sidney wasn't going to let this...this...person...this...homunculus know that he scared her and caused her so much grief. She stood her ground.

Sidney spoke with a hint of fear in her voice.

"My..My name is Sidney...Who are you?"

It remained silent for a moment, which made Sidney feel really uncomfortable. He wasn't easy to talk to like Ed was.

When he spoke, he only uttered one word.

"...Pride."

* * *

Well its out and I'm going to update soon. I promise! I'm working on the next chapter for my other fanfic but this will be out! 


End file.
